Rose Weaseley's Hogwarts Memories
by cannotstopwriting
Summary: It's an 100 prompts challenge, focusing on Rose Weaseley and an OC character of my own. At the moment there will be an update a day!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: This is a 100 prompt challenge posted my MioneWazlib **.net/topic/1714/7032945/1/****. Check it out if you fancy having a go! **

Introduction 

In the dense midnight sky, the Gryffindor common room was stiflingly warm. The fire crackled away busily, occasionally sparking it's warm glows onto nearby furniture.

Rose Weaseley, was curled up in a red velvet arm chair, reading a battered and bruised copy of Hogwarts A History, underneath the twinkling moonlight. Dodging a yawn, she carefully turned the page, as her eyes became heavy, she started to squint at the words on the page.

A loud bang erupted before her eyes. The book slammed shut. Just before it was hurled across the room, at firebolt speed.

Clutching at her chest, a look of horror spread across her features. She'd heard the old stories, but it couldn't be could it?

The short answer was no.

Seconds later sniggers were heard, just before James' head appeared out of no where, as he flopped to the ground.

"James, that's not funny!" Rose protested.

"Oh it was, the, the, look of your face was priceless," he gasped out in between short breaths.

"Uncle Harry gave you that cloak for good, and not to prank my with," she wined irritably.

A second figure appeared, as the cloak was released off them both. A howl escaped his lips. His black hair was choppy, haphazardly spread out in all directions.

"I'm sorry, but that was too easy," he exclaimed, a smile spreading from ear to ear.

"And you are?"

"Michael Bowler, my lady," he bowed in front of her mockingly, trying to clasp her hand leaning to kiss it. Rose jumped up from her seated.

"I will be informing Victorie of this! I thought here of all places I would be taken seriously, night!" each word was penetrated with a thud up the girls staircase.

"Night Rosie!" James yelled at the top of his lungs.

As for Michael he just stared at the place Rose had just vacated, clutching the book she had forgotten in her wake.

**A/N: What do you think? Review please. **


	2. Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

**A/N: Thanks to **_**Chole'Remuslpin'Black **_**for reviewing! **

Love

What is love?

Love is knowing that your heart is getting shattered into a million tiny pieces, while you have to sit there idly and watch him be happy.

But who with you ask?

Some Hufflepuff girl, that is as boring as a blank sheet of paper. What's so special about her, sure her hair is perfectly straight, and the light hits it at the right angle to it has a glamorous honey coloured glow to it.

But are looks really important when it comes to love?

I mean, boys hardly ever go for the ginger brain box, that can't even walk straight, let alone strut her way around the corridors.

Why do they mess with your emotions?

He gave me a Valentines Day card…

I guess that meant nothing, a harmless prank that he could laugh away at evilly, in the darkened shadows of his dishevelled four poster.

Well its me who gets the last laugh.

I Rose Weaseley will be moving on from him permanently, he had his chance and failed terrifically.

**A/N: What do you think? Please review! **


	3. Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thanks to **_**Chole'Remuslpin'Black **_**for reviewing**

Light

The wind swept through Michael's hair. The quaffle was kept cosily under his arm, as he sped through the air towards the Slytherin goal posts. Somewhere in the distance James was chasing down the golden snitch victory in Gryffindor's grasp.

But then it all went quiet, cold and black.

It had been two days, and he still hadn't come to, just lying there in that hospital wing bed. I wanted him to playing a silly prank on me, and suddenly jump out, saying I fooled you! With a cheesy grin spreading across his face, but that never happened, occasionally he would squeeze my hand, but I knew it was subconscious.

"Hey Rosie, what are you doing down there?"

I bolted upright taking my head off from his chest. "Waiting for you to wake up, what else would I be doing here?"

But before he could reply, I pounced on him, muffling his face in my mane of bright orange hair.

"Wow wow, hold up there, I can't see,"

I moved away steadily.

"That's better, how long have I been out,"

"Three days," I said, a tear rolled down my cheek, I suppressed and urge to cry.

"Well at least I had a light to wake up to,"

I couldn't work out if he was referring to me or the sunrise. But at this precise moment I couldn't care.

**A/N: What do you think? Please review.**


	4. Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thanks to **_**Chole'Remuslpin'Black **_**for reviewing**

Dark

I've been fortunate enough to grow up in a time of peace of prosperity, where the fear of Lord Voldemort has been taken away, but it came at a heavy sacrifice.

I may be only 13 and some people may not think I can comprehend the importance of my parents generation. I know what a horcrux is. I know who Dobby was. And I know Albus's name sake. I'm no idiot, I've read the biographies, books and listened to the interviews on the WWN, I know.

But most of all, I know I'm fortunate that I won't have to grow up in a world where I have to chose between life and death, like my parents relatives, friends and war heroes had to.

For that I am grateful.

**A/N: I was seriously stuck on what to write for this drabble! **


	5. Seeking Solace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thanks to **_**Chole'Remuslpin'Black **_**for reviewing**

Seeking Solace

I Rose Weasley do not get many looks from the opposite sex, let alone dates or boyfriends. But I was lucky enough for Jake Wood to actually notice me,

In my fourth year, it felt like I had blossomed, I started to grow as a woman, if you catch my drift. And trust me Jake Wood caught my drift.

He was in his sixth year at Hogwarts and the Gryffindor quidditch captain, and HE asked ME out. Not the over way round, not timid little Rose Weasley shyly asking him, he eased over to me in Hogsmeade and asked me right there and right then. And right in front of my dimwitted cousin James and his all-right best friend Michael.

But, nothing would ever be good enough for this little book worm. For once I could never be the little princess that go carried away (so cliché I know) instead my world crumbled into a tiny thousand pieces. I was irreparable like Humpty Dumpty (on a roll two stories in one).

It had all been one big joke, it was a dare and this big ginger fell for it!

What else could I do but run, so I ran.

As I hurtled down a corridor I hit something head on and keeled forwards onto the hard stone floor.

"Why the rush, Rosie Posie?" it was Michael his head popped out of the invisibility cloak.

"First thing, why do you have that?"

"Kitchens obviously, nothing like a late night snack. So I repeat why the rush Rosie,"

"Oh its Jake our relationship was a big Joke and didn't really fancy crying in the Gryffindor common room to be perfectly honest," the tears were holiday back well, but I could feel the sheen in my eyes, they were ready to pour.

"Rose, I'll kill him, I'll kill him," Michael started climbing to his feet the cloak falling to the floor.

"Please don't," I pleaded up at him "He's not worth it,"

"Just wait until your back is turned Little Missy," he winked at me, extending his hand to pull me up. As I took it he placed a small peck on the back of my hand.

"Rose your fifth teen love isn't going to find you just yet, but I'm here always," and before I could reply he pulled me into a tight, warm embrace.

**A/N: I know this is a fairly long Drabble, but let me know what you think please! **


	6. Break away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Thanks to _Silverbirch and Nadaooooo _for reviewing_!_**

Break away

We hadn't spoken for two weeks, two weeks too long.

I knew I was being petty, ridiculous and childish. But really I didn't care. Everyone else cared, James, Albus, Alice, Julie everyone but not me.

Me and Michael started to get close, it felt nice, secret trips to the kitchens for late night hot chocolate. Long walks in Hogsmeade in the snow it was generally to good to be true.

Picture the scene, Michael and I we're sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, conversing about the news in this mornings Daily Prophet. It felt like a civilised conversation something I find difficult to have when James is around.

"I'm going to do it Rose,"

"Do what?" but he didn't reply. He stood up and strode. Not even walked, strode with a kind of swagger to the Hufflepuff table, where Abi sat her honey blonde hair gleaming in the sunlight.

THEN, then he just plonked himself down next to her. I was way to far to hear what they were saying but he started playing with the tassel on his cloak, mumbling into his lap. It wasn't until her plearly white teeth smiled at him that I fully comprehended what was going on. And I was definitely certain when she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

I couldn't stand the sight.

I just stormed right out of there.

And that conversation at breakfast was the last one we had.

And will have until, he dumps her and APOLOGISES for making a fool of me.

**A/N: I think each chapter is getting slightly better, I'm getting a better sense of Rose character...will I think it is! **


	7. Heaven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Thanks to _Silverbirch and Nadaooooo _for reviewing_!_**

Heaven

Everyone knows what your third year of Hogwarts means, HOGSMEDE! Well legally that is and not shoved under an invisibility cloak.

But yes, Hogsmeade, one of my favourite places on Earth, in particular Honeydukes.

I'd gotten up early that morning, with a major sweet tooth craving that only a jar full of fizzing whizzbees could fix. Clambering out of bed and speedily getting dressed I rushed into the Great Hall wolfing down my breakfast and then hurtling full pelt into the courtyard to greet Professor Longbottom.

"Wait there Rose Weaseley, I need to make sure that your parents submitted a permission slip," he started flicking through them as I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Sorry, but I can't be seen to be having favourites, but its all good so off you go an behave,"

"Thank you Neville," I said this as no one else was around and meh it couldn't hurt.

When I arrived at Hogsmeade after a brisk five minute walk I could stop the broad grin from spreading across my face. The cobbled footpath had a light sprinkle of snow underfoot that made a crunching sound underneath my boots.

I really should of headed towards the bookshop as my recreational stocks were getting low, but there was the pounding in my mouth so I dashed, yes literally dashed into Honeydukes.

Uncle Harry was always telling me of the secret passage he used to use to get into the Honeydukes cellar, but it was closed off in his supposed seventh year. My only thought however was that I'd never fit back through that trapped door.

I pushed open the heavy wooden door and the bell above chimed in that rather welcoming manner. Stepping inside I noticed someone else was in there.

I walked over and tapped said person on the shoulder, "Hi, Michael, what are you doing here so early?"

"Oh Heya, just grabbing some sweets before the rush, I can't stand shopping in the crowds in all honesty,"

"Oh cool," I said starting to pick some licorice wands and chocolate frogs down off various shelves.

As we both headed towards the counter, Michael turned and said "I'm going to treat you to those, mum and dad sent me a few extra galleons this month,"

"Oh its very kind of you, but I was going to get a jar of fizzing whizzbees too," I said trying to wriggle free from the offer.

"I'll pay for them too," he smiled at me gesturing towards the counter.

"Well thank you then," I couldn't helped but smile as the lady behind the counter placed my jar inside our Honeydukes bag.

After we left the shop, I was about to part ways and head towards Weaseley Wizard Wheezes as Uncle George had given me a shopping voucher for my first official trip. But Michael grabbed my arm, "Hey wait, lets shop together for a bit, if that's ok,"

I nodded, and we left walking alongside one another. This shopping quickly became a solitude, he was like no other boy, I was actually getting honest opinions and a deep conversation. But most importantly, my sweet tooth craving was satisfied with my personal heaven (well not totally) of Honeydukes.


	8. Innocence

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: I've reached 200 hits which is a fabulous feeling considering I've been dormant on this site for about two years now, once again thanks to _Silverbirch and Nadaooooo _for reviewing_!_**

Innocence

I had become one of those girls that I never wanted to be. Well according to the rumours anyway. At the tender age of sixteen I can't even have a bit of fun.

Boys get the ultimately cool status of a "player".

But the insult I have following me through the corridors of a "slag,", "slut," and "tart," I'd just bow my ginger head and walk in a some sort of forced shame. I saw no shame at the time.

It all started with a party, some silly little party. I'd finally been invited to one, well the invitation had always been there its just I never really went to be honest.

But this time I had most definitely decided to go, almost defiantly, James had tried to stop me, Hugo and Albus too, but I went regardless anyway.

It was in the Hufflepuff common room and the majority were all seventh years wasn't I popular, hehe! Daniel Diggory was the head boy that I made a beeline for. His chestnut red hair stuck up at the ends after I suppose from a long hard day of studying in the library. He was irresistible with his alluring dark brown eyes.

I spent the evening quite literally throwing myself at him and eventually it worked. So much so that he hoiked me up into his arms are bodies clashing wildly. I could hear the cheers and whoops in the distance but I didn't care I just went for it, wholeheartedly.

We stopped after a few minutes my pink lipstick was quite literally all over his cheeks and a small smug smile plagued my lips at the sight of this.

But it was only hours before the rumours started, at first I thought it was him. I'd had malicious jokes played on me before boys and wasn't prepared to go through this hurt again, but he sweared blind it wasn't and I believed him.

"Pssst Rose, I need to talk to you," despite the "Pssst," there was no sense of a lowered tone of voice Michael was a loud as ever, even though we were in my sanctuary of the library.

"What about?" I whispered in return.

"Those godforsaken rumours,"

"Look there just nothing, well nothing I can't handle at least,"

"Rose, come outside, please,"

The ferocious look on his face pretty much said it all, so I followed obediently.

"What's happened," we were barely a foot out of the library before the fatal question was asked and I explained. And boy he didn't look happy. But he said nothing.

It wasn't until we passed Daniel Diggory just moments later when Michael erupted, he went for him. Michael's fist impacted with Daniels jaw knocking clean off his feet. Following him to the floor he continued his strong punches straight into his chest and face.

"Michael stop, please stop, please," my arms coiled themselves around one of arms and eventually he stopped.

"I'm sorry Rose, but I was just protecting your innocence,"

**A/N: So what do you think?**


	9. Tower

**A/N: So I have been gone for a while now, and if I said I was busy, would that be good enough? But I'm back now with a plan so hopefully, fingers crossed I can get this finished...anyway on with the show! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Tower

I know where she'd be, I wasn't meant to, but I do. It's an instinct, you know? With her.

I'm hesitant to go at first, partly because its my fault and to be rather frank I'm scared of her, like seriously.. I suppose I shouldn't have punched that Diggory outside the library, but someone just had to wipe that smug smile off his face. I bet she fell for that, "Oh I didn't start those rumours line," yeah and I'm a Mandrake Root. I know his game and unfortunately little Rosie had to learn it the hard way, but I'll defend her, that's a promise I'll make to myself.

So this is how I found myself climbing the many winding staircases up to the astronomy tower, and she was there, leaning over the crenellations, stargazing, oblivious to my presence. So I cleared my throat. In hindsight not the best idea. She whizzed round hand at her heart.

"I thought you were, oh never mind,"

I didn't go there, I didn't say Diggory. I just felt the stab of pain hit at my chest.

"I didn't see you at lunch or Dinner Rose,"

"I didn't fell hungry," she mumbled this, clearly too bust stargazing, so I walked over.

"Stars are so clear here, I love in London see, and well its just not this peaceful you know?" No response. So I went for it. "I know he upset you, I know it hurt but there rumours,"

"What would you know, boys are call for doing it, I'm just a slut," her voice had started to quiver, I couldn't stand this.

"Slut, no, Drunken fool, yes." She SMILED, she smiled!

"I can't hack it though Michael I really can't, I made a mistake, the whole of Hogwarts knows, and I can't live it down,"

"Should you? We learn from our mistakes, and you love learning," I ruffled her hair, and let my arm rest on her shoulder for good measure.

"You know, you're the only person who can make me forget, this,"

"Glad I can help,"

And then she went into teacher mode, I never really like Astronomy. But, it felt nice, I felt warm and fuzzy inside.

**A/N- What do you think?**


End file.
